


【卡樱】清醒梦 17

by janetcrush



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcrush/pseuds/janetcrush
Kudos: 2





	【卡樱】清醒梦 17

17  
春野樱赶来时刚好赶上了丈夫被信的刀片封住、鸣人腾不出手管莎拉娜的危急时刻。她一个纵身飞扑过去，掐住他的脖子，一拳捶爆：“你想对我的丈夫和宝贝女儿干什么！”  
鸣人反应过来，不赞同地道：“樱酱，你的身体没事吗。我送信给鹿丸就是想让你不要追过来的。”  
佐助为这一句关心微微侧目，飞快地扫视了两人一眼。  
“没事，我收到信就抛下调研了。”樱冲鸣人点点头。她还会回医院躺着，所以就让“调研”的时长变长点吧。  
她对自己的威力心里有数，直接抛下了被捶残的敌人，走向女儿。她甚至还分出心来评估了一下各人的战绩，哀叹了一下：整个原七班都不行啊，实力大不如前。鸣人这样可以理解为贵人事多办公室待久了缺少训练；自己是身体素质下降百豪动摇；那么佐助的弱化，到底有几分是因为纵欲、几分是因为药物呢？  
佐助抖了抖斗篷，欲言又止地走向妻子。樱目不斜视地直接路过了他，蹲下身一把抱住莎拉娜：“你知道妈妈有多担心吗，莎拉娜。”  
莎拉娜愧疚地回抱母亲。鸣人和佐助各有心思，乍然面对一个他们都亏欠着的女人，愧疚和心虚竟然让他们回到了呆呆站在原地、战斗结束却忘记补刀的新人呆头青时代。  
然后春野樱就被假货宇智波信给吸进了空间裂缝里。  
“妈妈！”是莎拉娜惊惧的叫声。这孩子刚经历过被生父刀架在脖子上，就又眼睁睁地看着妈妈被抓走。  
莎拉娜几乎有些精疲力竭了。自从发现妈妈和一个男性长期稳定地进行着语焉不详的通信之后，她就极度不安地想知道父母之间的感情是否足够稳定。固定的通信每次都会把她刚刚筑好的“不可能的，妈妈那么完美，谈起比亲亲更美好的事时笑得那么羞涩，怎么可能会有情人”的南墙给击垮。  
参加完火影就任仪式后她再也忍受不了这种对最亲近的人的怀疑和将被抛弃的不安，决定即使会面对血淋淋的现实也要一探究竟。妈妈做的通信的剪贴本她已经翻过好多遍。莎拉娜行动力惊人，短短两三天就找到了藏在相框里的鹰小队合照。  
那个叫弥生的男人，那个戴着和自己一样眼镜的女人，就是父母各自的情人吗？还是说，他们的情人并不止一个？  
我是妈妈的孩子吗？如果不是，我的生母又是谁？妈妈知道我不是她的孩子吗？  
妈妈那么好，从不逼她做她不想做的事情。那么细心地熬夜照顾她，那么负责地培养后辈，她看着也十分的有荣与焉——嘿，那个指导后辈灵活运用手术刀和医疗查克拉的漂亮院长、被福利院和儿童相谈所孩子们围着争抢读故事书机会的白衣女神，是我的妈妈。  
所有才会更加难受。  
想到妈妈被丈夫欺骗着养了别人的孩子，也难受。  
想到妈妈啊，安心得像飘在云上，又难受得咽喉被什么硬物堵住。  
她探得的“真相”并没有让她好受多少，反而叫她更受无边恐惧和想象之苦。莎拉娜还脑补了打到昏天地暗的抚养权争夺战，她对那位从不归家的英雄父亲依旧抱有憧憬和期待——她能求证到一个合理的恋爱结婚生子经历吗？能靠撒娇哭泣阻止他们离婚吗？  
她该跟谁走？  
孩子们往往会接受生疏的英雄父亲红花朵朵，但难以原谅每日陪伴的完美母亲有位蓝颜知己。  
爱之深，恨之切。何况所有人都浸染在“完美母亲的光环不容亵渎”的大环境里。  
——父母各有情人，自己可能不是妈妈的孩子，被生父架刀，妈妈被抓走。莎拉娜到底只是个十二岁的孩子，她终于忍不住呜咽着哭了出来，摘下眼镜擦眼泪时想起来了这才是让她做出让妈妈失望的事的罪魁祸首，生气地把眼镜扔到了地上：“什么眼镜，我不需要！明明我的近视度数也不是太深……”  
佐助沉默着把眼镜捡起来，放到怀里包好。  
她肩上一沉，是父亲的手：“别哭，莎拉娜。你妈妈没那么弱，我们这就去找她。”  
鸣人看着佐助做出一副可靠的好父亲样，微妙地皱着眉一脸嫌弃：“我们现在去找谁打听樱酱的下落？反正不管怎么说先把你的须佐开起来，孩子在哭呢。哎哟莎拉娜不哭不哭，叔叔带你骑须佐。”  
“反正去找大蛇丸就是了。这种奇奇怪怪的仿生人总和他脱不了关系。”佐助胸有成竹，高大的紫色须佐拔地而起。  
“嘁，这种胸有成竹真是讨厌。”鸣人嘟哝。  
大蛇丸还是一如既往地像蛇一样喜欢潜伏在潮湿的地底，基地的隧道上依旧是令人心生不安的年轮纹。这让鸣人想到当年因为实力差距而给新七班造成了好大心理阴影的蛇窟重逢。  
鸣人和佐助略显焦躁的脚步声在空旷的通道里格外明显，又变年轻了的大蛇丸温温柔柔地笑着从黑暗中逐渐走出来：“哎呀，真是稀客呢。我可爱的徒弟啊，你有什么事吗？”  
“少废话，我妻子被全身长着写轮眼的仿生人给抓走了。你和他一定脱不了关系，他是你的试实验品之一吧。”佐助皱眉，用出鞘的草薙剑阻止了他的靠近。  
“噫，每次看到你还是觉得好恶心啊。总觉得你造出两个孩子实验品之后就越来越母了。”鸣人环肩，抖落一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
大蛇丸全不在意鸣人的吐槽，一边把他们带向实验室，一边回复鸣人：“七代目大人，代我向巳月问好。”  
他调出了信的图像：“如果你们说的是他的话，那就对了。信坚信他自己是宇智波家的人，崇拜鼬和晓，想着要重现晓的荣光。所有他逃走了。”他从鼻孔里哼出声来，“那些满身的写轮眼，明明只是我用佐助君的细胞和莎拉娜的脐带血培养出来的赝品而已。连做我转生容器的资格都不够。”  
莎拉娜竖起了耳朵。脐带血，这可是出生时此人在场才能收集到的东西。她会是大蛇丸造出来的孩子吗？长年不归家的父亲和长年待在木叶的妈妈，有一个人造人孩子似乎也很正常。  
她已经是知道男女得做比亲亲更亲密的事才能生出小孩的年纪了，妈妈并不是对这些事羞于启齿的人。碍于木叶的保守风气，两性教育这种走在前沿的事，木叶医疗部部长兼木叶医院名誉院长竟然只能教身边亲近的下一代。  
莎拉娜悄悄地松了口气，这样的结果比非亲生要好多了。她依旧是妈妈的孩子。  



End file.
